


Spirits in My Head (and They Won't Go)

by intothenowhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Finnrey, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/pseuds/intothenowhere
Summary: The battle is won, and it slowly hits Poe and Rose that they're still alive.





	Spirits in My Head (and They Won't Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> hanorganaas requested PoeRose + cuddling in front of a fireplace on Tumblr. This a bit different from the request, but it does involve cuddles in front of a fire so?
> 
> Feel free to send me fic prompts on Tumblr, I'm @leopoldjamesfitz there!

Poe can't remember the last time he was in front of a fire - one  _not_ caused by a battle, or a need for survival. He supposes the last time was probably with his father, during a chilly Autumn night back home, as they recalled memories of Shara.

 

Now, Poe can't bring himself to recall memories of  _anyone_ he's lost; the list is so long of people the war has taken from him, that he isn't sure where he'd begin, anyway.

 

Instead, he focuses on the people he still has; Finn and Rey sit together on the opposite side of the fire, sleepily chatting about something he can't quite catch, Rey's head resting against Finn's shoulder. She mumbles something that makes Finn laugh, his head throwing back as he does, and Rey beams up at him like she's never seen anything as beautiful as him.

 

Rose sits down beside him, distracting him from the couple, and hands him a cup. "Caf," she explains, putting her own cup to her lips and drinking. 

 

"Thanks," Poe says, sitting it aside to cool. He notices her hardened expression, and frowns. "Are you okay?"

 

Rose bites her bottom lip, not answering, which only worsens Poe's concern. He puts his hand on her knee, and nudges her lightly with his elbow. "Hey," he whispers softly, and she finally drags her gaze up from the fire to meet his.

 

"It  _is_ over, right?" Rose asks in a quiet voice, looking smaller than he's ever seen, and so,  _so_ different from the woman he'd met late one night when she came to fix the heating in his room: she looks older, and more weary, but there's still a glimmer of hope in her eyes, even through the exhaustion.

 

Poe considers her words for a moment, thinking back to his father on that summer day when they were fixing one of the fences on their property; Kes had been afraid that after everything, the war and the losses might have been for nothing, that another evil would emerge.

 

And it had. And now it'd finally,  _finally_ crumbled apart, leaving nothing but broken pieces and freed soldiers.

 

"It's over for now," Poe answers, "There's still fractions to defeat, a Republic to rebuild...but this war.... it's over."

 

"And we won," Rose breathes softly, like she can't believe it. Poe can hardly believe it, either. It seems incredible and impossible that after everyone and everything that's been lost, that they're still standing. Alive, broken, together.

 

A  tired smile crosses her face at last, as the same realization hits her.

 

"We won," she repeats, taking his hand in hers. She scoots closer to him, dropping her head against his shoulder. He wraps his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

 

"We won," Poe answers, and he knows what she really means:  _we're alive._

He drops a kiss to her head, and thanks the Force that despite everything, he still has Rose, Finn, and Rey.

 

And eventually, hopefully, he'll get a chance to give Rose the ring that hangs around his neck.

 

But for now, he's content to hold her in front of the fire.

 

 

 


End file.
